theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Day
} Season 3, Episode 11 } Episode Information Air Date April 19, 2013 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode Controverse of Comfort Next Episode Know Thy Enemy Summary Unable to sleep throughout the past entire night, knowing what will lie ahead for his former love Kristina, Eric remains in a serene state until he is ferociously and fastly approached by Kristina which she begins to ask is he considered nervous for theyr're final and incompetitive battle, which Eric quietly glares into her eyes and announces that indeed he is, but also states is she prepared for her outcome when it concludes. Kristina becomes suspicious of what he means, as Eric slightly blushes, he informs her that she would just have to find out. Quickly re-approaching in his prescence, Kristina begins to imply that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their upcoming lives together or hurting her, which she questions. Not able to speak the words of the truth, Eric lies and informs her that she has nothing to worry about when the time arrives and begins to proceed ahead to await their departure. Checking to see if they're sighting has still been under surveillance, Kristian contacts Nyla and is informed that they are currently still waiting for their arrival and that her and Faith are in an unstable predicament of not consuming any human blood while there due to not trying to be discovered. Nyla states that Ethan and Hayden aren't having a problem due to them being fond of consuming animal blood. Kristina assures that she'll bring along extra company to satisfy the needs of both her and Faith with a sarcastical expression. Spending a short period of time with Kate before he and his siblings depart for the battle upstate, Michael explains to her that knowing she's experienced enough due to her numerous weeks spent training on how to defend herself against muture immortals, he could not live with himself if he found out that something catastrophically happened to her. Implying that he may not have any subjective confidence in her, Kate replies to Michael that what would she do if Michael was in contact with a life or death approach that can annihilate him. Laughing at her suggested example, Michael explain to her that he's one of the oldest vampires in the entire world, he is immune to dying by any occurence. Not taking his response well, Kate initially agrees to his point and agrees to stay behind to take shelter for her survival. Before he meets with the others, Michael and Kate embrace each other with a heartfelt hug that leaves them both in deep thought. Arriving at Ayana's residence to inform both Ayana and Jamia of their departure, Camille is unexpectedly approach by Scott which she informs him did he follow her, which he insisted he didn't by any means necessary. Asking is there something wrong that he really had to inform her and Scott announces that he was sorry on not being original during they're last date in Times Square and that he wanted to make it up to her. Camille implies what did he have in mind, which Scott figured he'd treat her to America's most notable restaurants in New York, as Camille accepted his offering of apologizing, she also informs him that she'll be out of town today but she can reschedule for tomorrow. Scott agrees upon her availability and notifies her that he'll be waiting, which he leaves in an excited manner. As she is invited in, Camille informs both Ayana and Jamia that the plan is currently in place and implies them of what they have to do while she and her other siblings annihilate the coven of Kristina. Ayana asks how long does her and Jamia have to inflict pain upon the werewolf inhabitants, which also Jamia questions due to the time length that kill them. Camille replies that until they complete their task, which should be less than thrity minutes, they can abort to safety. Aiding him while they both prepare to leave with the others, Ariana relaxes on Dominic and they begin to discuss how they think today's event will conclude, due to them both always having to be at the right place at the wrong time. Ariana informs him that she wouldn't consider a wrong aspect to be apart of, it's considered doing whatever means necessary to protect your family. Loving her attitude towards the situation, Dominic implies to her that it's not gonna be easy holding off some of the werewolf pack due to their training and that their apart of an ancient pack. Ariana replies due to their tradtion that has been passed down from numerous of generations, they're experience will not destruct the love they both share and will not affect them physically either. Ariana and Dominic engage in a impact of kissing and show each other comfort as they both leave to meet up with the others before they all depart to the mountains. Begging that he wants to come along with his father Vincent, Gordon acknowledges that he can't be waiting home and worried about their safety while out combating against their own species. Vincent informs Gordon that in time, he will be ready to join the family in unexpected wars that occur. Leaving her input within his consciousness, Destiny explains that nothing will implicate her and Vincent's heart more if something happened to him if he was to attend. Gordon replies that knowing his uncle Dominic is also leaving to help them in their aid, he hopes that each of his family members return in peace and none of them suffer irrelevant outcomes. Not allowing him to bring his guard down, Vincent begins to break down the chances of them returning and sarcastically states that there chances is above a hundred percent which leaves Gordon laughing out of control. Leaving to head to the residence of The Old Ones, Vincent and Destiny embrace Gordon with a passionate hug and Destiny whispers in her son's ear to inform him that she loves him and. As time decreases down, they fastly depart which leaves Gordon saddened by their temporary departure. Having to give her the same theory about why he doesn't want her to subject herself to what they are about to get into while away into the mountains upstate, André includes Sariah on they're plan to destroy Kristina's coven as instructed by Eric and also informs her that if he summons her due to reinforcements, that she be aware of her surroundings since their locations will be on werewolf territory. Sariah also reflects on the past events of André having bad feelings of what will and can occur, she states to him that he shouldn't think about that while defending himself and fulfilling his task. Giving her much appreciation of wiping his internal fears of what may occur away, André embraces Sariah with a kiss and informs her that he's coming home to her as the sun sets over the northern hemisphere. Equipping herself with assult assessories she may need and before she leaves, Isabella prays that she make it through today and that the result will be in seeing Eric's face once again. Walking into the living room, Isabella summons everyone and re-instructs them on what their duty is and to abide by each direct order given by Eric while the time approaches within several hours. Along with The Old Ones, Isabella, Dominic, and Destiny departs to arrive on the mountains of Albany, New York. As the full moon rises high and as Eric and Kristina arrive at their destination, they head to the location of Ethan, Nyla, Hayden and Faith and informed them that the pack hasn't been alerted of their arrival. Kristina implies that it's time for them to move in on the pack and to finish their task of annihilating the race of all werewolves around the world. Unexpectedly informing her that her time has come to it's conclusion with her vindictive plots, Kristina turns around and finds that Eric is fortunately joined by his siblings, along with Ayana, Jamia, Dominic, Destiny, and current love Isabella by his side. Asotunded at his betrayal, Kristina complements Eric on his knowledgeable plan to decieve her and questions what took them so long to engage. Kristina suddenly orders Nyla and Faith to attack the base of the werewolf pack and Ariana and Camille begins to follow their trail which leads them into battle as well as everyone else. Smelling the scent of numerous of vampires, the werewolf leader begins to demand his pack to attack which they begin to transition into wolf form, which leads to Vincent informing Dominic and Destiny to hold them off. As Dominic and Destiny also shift into wolf form, Ayana and Jamia join them into attacking the pack as Ayana and Jamia also channels the power to inflict pain among the entire pack. Pinning Hayden on the ground, André incapitates his head while Michael fastly throws Ethan across the expanded area and intacts his heart which Ethan quickly results to his death. As Ariana and Camille continue to battle the flaws of Faith and Nyla, Ariana flees from her defensive position. Nyla begins to grin with defeated purposes and Ariana fastly approaches her from behind and incapitates her spine and rips it from her spinal cord, which concludes in Nyla dying. Seeing that her comrade has been annihilated, Faith stands firmly and doesn't know what to currently do, Camille informs her that she can run but she wont get far. With unexpected events, a werewolf ferociously attack Faith and is defeated which Camille implies that she wouldn't want to be her. Seeing that her companions have been defeated and while Isabella defends herself as she slaughters several werewolves, Kristina catches the eye of Isabella being off guard and fastly approaches her and unwaiting to kill her, Vincent acknowledges the attempt and arrives towards Isabella position and forcefully pushes Kristina into Eric, which he quickly grabs Kristina by her throat and slams her to the nearby vehicle and begins to inform her that it didn't have to come to this, which Kristina grins with self-confidence of surrendering. As Eric is close to decapitating her heart, Isabella quickly approaches Eric and states to him that he should release her and that she's not worth it. As Eric disagrees but strongly reacts to Isabella's sorrow, he releases Kristina and he informs her to vanish without any further apperarances, if so, he'll be the one to finish her. Implying that she loves him, Kristina quickly vanishes and Eric announces to his family and companions that the catastrophic event has concluded. As Ayana and Jamia unchannels the pain infliction caused among the pack; Ariana, Camille, André, Michael and Vincent begin to compel them into forgetting about the recent incident that has transpired as Dominic and Destiny shift back into their human form and comfort each other upon they're survival. Being excelled in the arms of Eric once again, Isabella informs him that she knew deep down that this moment was going to arrive with their love re-igniting. Eric grins with dignity and responds that from now on their love will be reality and the two embrace in an everlasting kiss. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Cam Gigandet as Ethan Julianne Hough as Faith Tom Felton as Hayden Jurnee Smollett as Nyla Terrance J as Scott Soundtrack 1. Only Happy When It Rains- Katerina Graham 2. Loves To Blame- Joel & Luke 3. No Way Out- Rie Sinclair and Mike Suby 4. Shadowcasting- Ra Ra Riot 5. This Time Next Year- Goldhawks Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes